Got It Right This Time
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: Huddy one-shot. Based on the song by Keith Urban. Rated T. House and Cuddy reflect on their crazy relationship. Please R&R!


3/8/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Got It Right This Time" It's written by Keith Urban, from his CD "Love, Pain & the whole crazy thing". I don't own House or Cuddy, David Shore does.

Rated T Please R&R

A/N: Established Relationship.

Greg House sat outside his office, on the brick wall that divided his and Wilson's offices. It was a late Friday night, clear and the moon shone brightly. House wore a pair of dark blue jeans, an orange t-shirt with a logo of British rock band Jethro Tull and a black sport jacket and tennis shoes. Next to him was his cane. House had seen them once in 1994. Needless to say he loved the band and bought a t-shirt. He was listening to his I-pod. He should have been working on a case, trying to figure out why his latest patient was dying but that's why he had his Ducklings do the work for him.

House hit the shuffle button on his I-pod. Just as it began to play, he heard the glass door to the back of his office open, the one he used to get out here in the first place. House ignored the person standing there and subsequently calling his name, House just turned up the volume more. It wasn't until the fifth or sixth time that the person called his name that he looked up at them. He expected to see Cameron, Chase or Foreman yelling at him, but it was Cuddy. Of course she was pissed; she wore an almost blood red suit that fit her perfectly and of course showed off her funbags. Her blue eyes were piercing, but House didn't flinch.

Cuddy spoke, "House, didn't you hear me calling you? Wait…don't answer that. And what the hell are you doing out here listening to music when you should be inside trying to save your _dying _patient?" she stressed the dying part. House shrugged his shoulders and replied "The Ducklings are on it, that's what I hired them for. You of all people should know that Cuddles". He looked leeringly at her. She just glared at him, but it wasn't a mean glare, it was an "I secretly love it when you're a jerk" glare.

After a few moments of silence, Foreman came outside and told them both that the patient was going to live. They both gave nods to Foreman as to acknowledge his work. "Good, it looks like I'm going home, but you and the other two Ducklings are staying here to make sure our patient gets home. Ta ta" House replied in a sarcastic voice. Foreman just rolled his eyes and left and went back to the patient.

With that, House collected his cane and slowly got off the brick divider, mindful of his leg. Cuddy smiled at him and he grinned at her. "Now that I've saved the world once again, let's go home". House said. They went inside and House grabbed his coat and blue backpack, turned off the office lights and closed the door. He began to make his way down the hallway when Cuddy stopped him and said "Meet you at home, lover." With that she kissed him deep and hard and he had to kiss her back to stifle a groan that came from him. She pulled back and grinned at her lover. House watched her walk away and grinned at the way her ass moved back and forth perfectly when she walked.

Minutes later, Cuddy had gathered her coat and briefcase and was out the door too. She saw House sitting on his bike, which was already revved up, wearing a helmet. He grinned at her and said "Race you home, Cuddles" "You're on" she replied and got into her car. She quickly started it and they were off! They flew out of the parking lot and raced down the street. House, who was faster on his bike, quickly got there first. He grinned evilly at her as she pulled up her car next to his making the tires squeal loudly. She too grinned.

Once inside her and House's apartment, it was a different kind of race. The door was locked so no one could bother them. In a matter on minutes clothes made a trail from the living room to the bedroom and soon they found themselves naked on the bed. They made love to each other over and over. It was an 'I need you right now, desperately' kind of rushed and needy love-making. But even so, it was filled with passion and tenderness at times from both of them.

A few hours later, they lay together in a tumble of sweaty limbs, bed sheets and the smell of love-making in the air. Cuddy's head lay on her lover's chest and she had a smile on her face. House too had a look of contentment on his face. Making love to Cuddy always did that to him.

Cuddy disturbed the silence that was around them and spoke, "House, what was that song you were listening to when I came out to see you tonight?" House looked at her for a few seconds and then he untangled himself from him and limped over to his stereo system, but not before he grabbed his I-Pod from his nightstand. He plugged it in and turned it on. House selected the right track and looked at his lover, lying on his bed, covered in nothing but a bed sheet. He turned the volume up. They stared into each others eyes and thought back on their tumultuous relationship over the years.

_She believes in me like I've been tryin' to do  
I'm seein' things I've never seen before  
Ever since she came into my life  
I've been a better man_

_Run run runnin' I was runnin' scared  
Always lookin' for a place to leave  
And I couldn't seem to find where I belonged  
'Til she took my hand_

House couldn't believe his luck when Cuddy had come into his life after Stacey had left him. When House was with Stacey, she was nagging and sometimes annoying and the sex was good. Now that House was with Cuddy, it was different. Yes, Cuddy could be nagging, but that was mostly about House not doing clinic duty and plus the sex was fantastic. House and Cuddy's relationship at first was based on need, House needed companionship and sex. Cuddy was the answer. After this need wore off, they started to see each other in a different light. It was now more about respect and comfort and maybe even like. Soon that like turned into love. The love-making between them was still as fantastic and amazing as before, so they were both very happy in that department.

Love changed things for the both of them. House was still his pain in the ass self, sarcastic and anti-social, but he seemed at least to Wilson, Cuddy and the Ducklings to be a bit calmer and maybe even happier. Cuddy too had changed; she was still the work-a-holic kind of woman, always frantic about the goings on at PPTH. But now that she was with House, she seemed a bit less anal about her work, more content and relaxed. Both lovers had been changed because of this relationship.

_(Chorus)  
We can make this work out baby  
I know it's true  
I can't picture myself with no one but you  
And I think I got it right this time_

_All of my life I've been lookin' for someone  
Who believes in love the way I do  
And I know I've made my share of big mistakes  
But girl I promise you_

They both knew the other wasn't perfect and they had each made their share of mistakes in life. God knows House wasn't the most perfect guy; neither was Cuddy the perfect woman. They both had their flaws: Cuddy was anal retentive about being the Dean of Medicine while House was the misanthropic bastard who hated people, but he was brilliant at figuring out puzzles.

Cuddy had made some mistakes in her life, like trying to think she could do it all while being the Dean of Medicine. House often mocked her about being so anal but she knew he was right. Meanwhile, House too had made some mistakes in his life, like being a smart ass when dealing with Detective Tritter and almost finding himself in jail, being an ass for lying about actually doing rehab.

Cuddy knew House would never apologize for any of those things, she wouldn't expect him too. House was just who he was, there was no changing that. House too knew that Cuddy would never apologize for being so anal about caring for PPTH; he knew that that's who she was and would always be. Despite their flaws, they loved each other very much, not that they said it often. They often showed it to each other in the love-making they made.

_(Chorus) _

_True believers always find each other  
And here we are  
I always knew that you were out there  
Just waitin' on me  
For me to find my way, find my way to your heart_

_(Chorus) _

_Yeah after all the crazy days I made it through  
I can't picture myself with no one but you  
And I think I got it right this time  
Oh yeah_

House knew that he was lucky to have found Cuddy or that she had found him. They both knew the future for them was whatever they made it, they had had some hard times in the past, but even with their fights and screaming matches, mostly about House not doing clinic duty, they would always come back to each other. In the end, that was all that mattered.

The song ended, House shut off the stereo system and House continued to look at his lover. No words needed to be said to express how they felt. House walked over to where Cuddy lay and leaned down on the bed and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back just as passionately. They soon found themselves in each others arms again.

This time it wasn't fast or rough, it slow and tender love-making. They spent the next several hours exploring each others bodies, rediscovering each other all over again. The two lovers fell asleep in each others arms, full of contentment and happiness that they had found each other.


End file.
